Return
by d3spairsyndrome
Summary: A short continuation of the end of the movie.


**RETURN**

A Carol fanfiction

Rating: T

Pairing: Carol/Therese

Edited by Sarah (Strikingly - saradoesthings, Tumblr - sejlanger)

* * *

The moment Carol saw the brown-haired girl that had dominated her thoughts for years, she knew what it meant. Just hours beforehand, she had made the beautiful, young woman an offer, an offer that came with her utmost affection. However, she had initially rejected the arrangement Carol had proposed. Perhaps, that is why Carol was so elated that she had appeared to have changed her mind. Even if that was not the case, she, at the very least, desired to see the woman again. Whatever the reason, Carol was ecstatic. So much so, that she could hardly contain it. She could not stop a smile from forming on her red-painted lips.

There had been another person speaking with Carol, but she instantly tuned out every thing that wasn't her person of interest. While her attitude was not lacking before, her eyes had a definite sparkle to them now.

"Therese!" She called out, standing from her seat, "I'm so glad you made it."

Therese had not expected her to raise a slight scene. Her feet stopped moving forward out of surprise.

"Hello," she returned.

Carol gestured for her to come closer. "Please, join us! I'll grab you a seat."

Therese made her way over through the gazes of the others. While these gazes would usually bother her, she was just as focused on Carol as Carol was on her. Their eyes only parted for a moment, but Therese could already feel herself missing Carol's eyes.

A chair was placed next to her desirable, and Therese proceeded to seat herself.

The other, older men at the table had paused only briefly for this exchange, but they continued to talk amongst themselves nonetheless. Therese was thankful for that.

Their eyes were able to glue to one another again. They did not speak at first. Each pair of eyes had been missed since long ago, and strong feelings were present in both.

Carol's eyes displayed joy, but also worry. Was Therese going to be upset with her? Surely, she would want to discuss what happened. There was no way to avoid that, she knew. Somewhere in her heart, she longed for Therese to remain in love, but she was aware how selfish that was.

Therese's eyes displayed curiosity and relief. She knew all this time that she would never be able to be rid of Carol, even if she hid her away in the deepest part of her heart. A part of her felt weak for giving in. However, she felt instantly relieved to see Carol. Granted, she was extremely angry that Carol reached out to her after so long. How dare she reignite these feelings as if nothing happened? It was different to see her in person. Therese could no longer pretend she was not real. Carol was tangibly in front of her, and the amount of relief and pleasure it brought her was overwhelming.

"Therese, I'm so...happy to see you." Carol's sweet voice broke Therese from her thoughtfulness, "I was so worried it was over; that it was the end for certain."

Carol felt herself bringing up the past, but she immediately stopped herself by shaking her head.

"No...I'm just happy you're here. I am so relieved!"

Therese shifted in her chair some. She had not moved since she had been deep in thought as soon as she sat down. This was quite a strenuous and eventful day on her psyche.

"I am too," she was able to muster. "I find life isn't as fulfilling without…"

Therese stopped herself.

As they both returned their eyes to one another, they both started to smile. Soon, a laugh broke out between them.

"It looks like we have some talking to do, huh?" Carol chuckled. Afterwards, her expression softened again. "That's okay with me, of course. I understand."

She placed her hand gingerly on Therese's under the table.

"As long as I get to be with you, I don't care what we're doing."

The other young woman nodded, a bit distracted by the warmth of a hand on hers. Carol pulled away momentarily, and Therese found herself disappointed.

"Well, that's good, because it will be a lot of talking." Therese said, her own gaze softening toward the other.

The two continued to stay seated next to each other as the night went on, with no intention of moving any time soon.


End file.
